Fractured Light
This written work is considered Canon by the Kanohi Force Leedurship Board. This work contains former and banned members, who are not to be credited for the creation/canonization of this written work. Fractured Light is an epic written by the Leedur of the Kanohi Force, Ghidora. Synopsis (to be added) Prologue Ghidora leads his troops up into BZ-Nui's capital and Jakura decimates the opposition, before the treacherous Tokytot cooks the fire Toa alive in a furnace. Chapter 1 Irrie discovers an old computer log to Jakura from Ghidora, although something doesn't seem right about any of it... Meanwhile, Bonkle is discovered in the remains of the old city, hiding from a horde of reprogrammed Vahki. A mysterious helicopter destroyed the ones in the area, and Dallior places him under arrest. Chapter 2 The sleek Fishers64 arrives at the home of Dane, a demented tinkerer who was living a life of solitude. After a short talk, it's revealed that Dane avoided the mind manipulation process somehow. He then agrees to assist Fishers on her mission. Chapter 3 Bonkle awakened in an interrogation chamber and Dallior began questioning him. Dane then walked into the room, and Bonkle was released, albeit still under the watchful eye of Dallior. Aware of the activity of Dane's party, Chandelier orders Unit to carry out the release of one of the prisoners, and the latter reveals the former to be Kovika. Chapter 4 Dane adds a little more plot to the story, and hints at his previous death. Bonkle is still under guard, and the crew begins the drive to the coliseum. Unit arrives in the Bloodied Subways and frees Aerixx, who immediately flies away. We are also introduced to Liliathe. Bonkle detects the movement of the ground before it occurs. The coliseum rises out of the ground and the remains form into Jakura. Chapter 5 Liliathe encounters Unit and tries to defeat him, only to lose when a shot from an unknown figure sets Unit free. The figure turns out to be Ghidora, who says he has found Shadow. Jakura is attacked by Dallior as Dane goes on the defensive, but that does very little to the titan as he easily swipes them up from the ground. He is also puzzled as to the absence of Ghidora and Shadow. Liliathe and Ghidora come across a wall made of limbs, which Ghidora swiftly removes. Behind the wall is The Last Shadow. Chapter 6 On Aerixx's flight of freedom, he is shot down by IcarusBen and Geha, and brought before a maddened Po-Toa. Jakura demands information on the location of Ghidora, but even after nearly getting killed, Dane refuses. Jakura then agrees to help the reclaim the city. Liliathe and Ghidora free Shadow, but he's not exactly himself... Chapter 7 Liliathe's attempt at reviving Shadow fails, and she and Ghidora are carried for a short ways by the being until a scream from an unknown source cures Shadow's insomnia. Petewa attempts to interrogate Aerixx on false charges, and brings... Ghidora... Out of a well, bound to a pole and devoid of a tie. Dane's party makes it back towards the city, but an army of Toa and Matoran greet them on not-so-peaceful terms. Chapter 8 As Petewa's attempts to interrogate Ghidora fail just the same, he orders the execution of the both, but Aerixx escapes momentarily. Jakura demolishes the advancing army, but Dallior finds reason for them to be fake. Gukko Lord is then sighted by the dirt titan. As Shadow, Liliathe, and Ghidora make their way through the Bloodied Subways, they come across a heavily deformed Arzaki. Ghidora then knocks Liliathe unconscious. Chapter 9 Petewa shoots Aerixx and kills him, after IcarusBen fails to hit him with a net launcher. Jakura snatches up his faling corpse, and takes his rage out on Geha in the Karzahni G1 by suffocating him to death. IcarusBen is wounded, and Dane breaks the wall down. Dallior stops Kasha from brutally beating Ghidora, and Dane slaughters Petewa by cutting his upper half off. Liliathe awakens, and Arzaki has been mostly freed from his control unit. Shadow then gets the attention of Jakura. Chapter 10 After everyone is reunited, Dane reveals the two Ghidoras to be Kovika and Irrie, and The Editor shatters the fourth wall and announces his mission: kill all who are present. Chapter 11 After a quick skirmish with The Editor, resulting in Jakura tossing him out of sight, Dane is revealed to be a cleverly disguised Vahki. Unit is temporarily bested by Irrie, and the group confronts Ghidora at the base of the crimson tower. Unit is bested again, and The Editor returns with a rather pathetic attack on Jakura. The latter reclaims his sword of canon and is temporarily reformed as himself. Then the universe breaks. Extra Links * Topic on BZPower * Review on BZPower Category:Literature